


Humane

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Can be read as Kaku/Lucci, Gen, Kaku is psycho, Kaku is that one shit friend, Lucci is not as cold as he looks, Paulie is the best thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Why Paulie is so interesting to Lucci. Kaku can tell.
Relationships: Kaku & Rob Lucci, Paulie & Rob Lucci, Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 31





	Humane

**Author's Note:**

> Super sleepy, and I just had a mug full of coffee

"Are you toying with him?"

A pause.

Lucci frowns. Not because he is angry but more like he is thinking. "He is... so humane?" he said, eventually.

A merry chuckle, which in this situation is pretty much out of context (for them, other people won't be able to tell though). 

Kaku hums. "To what we might have becomeif we never underwent training?"

Lucci looks at Kaku. Kinda surprised (but somehow he doesn't wanna admit) at how well the boy just read him. Kaku is like that sometimes.

The boy smiles. "I can tell because I know you."

Lucci doesn't smile (because he never, unless it's predatory one. And again, because he doesn't want to admit it).

They stay like that for a while. Looking at the workers of Galley-La dispersing on the Dock 1 far below their level. Chilling on the top of a galleon on making sure has its own perks.

"Yo, Lucci, Kaku!" One of the workers called. Lucci notices how Kaku is already set with his usual smile. "Wanna go and join us for a drink? Paulie is buying!"

A snort.

"Humane."

Kaku takes a glance at Lucci, grinning (because he can read Lucci. And yes, he is somehow proud of it). "So, you're going."

"Of course."

The man soon jumps down the galleon. When he lands his pet bird has already perched on his shoulder. Kaku smiles. In another heartbeat, he joins them.

Lucci is sure interesting (he is never not). Watching him being bullied slash played by Paulie must be funny too. He is so going to ask Blueno to make Paulie gets wasted real quick.

A smirk that soon turns into a smile (and they always call Lucci the sickest, ha!)


End file.
